


Spongebob Starpants

by lukemoss1998



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukemoss1998/pseuds/lukemoss1998
Summary: Spongebob and Patrick get married.





	Spongebob Starpants

It was a beautiful day in bikini bottom and spongebob is getting really really really excited about today as it is his wedding day so he is currently getting his suit on hopping Patrick hasn't forgotten about today yet.  
Morning Gary here are some snail treats for you enjoy, ring ring oh the phone hello squarepants household spongebob speaking why hello spongebob it's mom and dad here we just want to say we still don't approve of this wedding of yours with that starfish we think that you should still be dating sandy so we will not be coming to watch you get married today goodbye.  
Sigh mom and dad still can't accept that I love Patrick more than sandy and she new I loved my best friend for a while now I mean it's been 6 years since I was with sandy. 2 hours later  
Spongebob and Patrick I now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss the groom spongebob kisses Patrick and they are now known as Mr and Mr Squarestar and are moving into the pineapple house to live happily ever after 3 years later they adopt some kids and that's it!


End file.
